The Glass House Showdown 3 Artemis and Drake
by Dunkel Engel
Summary: Guess who's back? That's right. Artemis. But this time she has back up. Will they get along? Rated because of language and violence.
1. Default Chapter

Default Chapter~  
  
Lieutenant Baxter sat up in his chair another boring day at T.P.A, there hadn't been any good paranormal busts in months, ever since that faithless day a year ago. He would remember that day for the rest of his life. His thoughts were broken by a woman running into his office full speed.  
  
"May I help you?" he said looking up at her.  
  
"You sure can! There's been more paranormal activity back at the house! More people have gone missing! AND NONE OF OUR AGENTS ARE WILLING TO GO UP THERE!" the woman yelled slamming her fists on his desk.  
  
"There's no reason to yell Miss. I'm sure we have an agent you haven't asked yet." Baxter said calmly.  
  
"NO YOU DON'T! EVER SINCE THAT SQUAD WENT INSANE AND WENT ON A KILLING SPREE BECAUSE OF THAT HOUSE NO ONE WANTS TO GO!" She screamed angrily.  
  
"Alright. I guess we're going to have to get her. The one person who knows that house, who's been in it before." Baxter said regretfully.  
  
"No.. You can't be thinking of who I think your thinking of! It's to risky! She's not stable!" woman said her eyes wide.  
  
"Ma'am I'm afraid we have no choice and she's very stable. She went through a counseling class and a magic therapy so I believe she's ready." He replied slowly.  
  
"Alright. If you believe she can handle it." She mumbled sighing.  
  
Baxter dialed the psych ward down stairs. "Hello, yes, I need you to get Artemis ready. We need her for a mission. Alright. Thank you. Bye." He hung up the phone.  
  
"We'll have to go downstairs to get her. You may come if you wish." Baxter said getting up from his chair.  
  
"Ok. I guess I'll be following you then." The woman said following Baxter towards the stairs to Artemis's holding cell. 


	2. Lunatic

Lunatic  
  
"Are you sure this is safe?" the woman asked Baxter standing outside Artemis's cell.  
  
"Of course. Art's a doll once you get past the fact she's a lunatic. Now come on." Baxter said pulling the woman into Artemis's cell.  
  
Artemis was lying on her bed her blood red hair pulled back loosely in a ponytail with one strand hanging down her onto her face. She sat up adjusting her tank top.  
  
"Ahh Lieutenant Baxter. To what do I owe this lovely visit? Ohh now I remember. I swear it was self-defense. The nurse was trying to stab me." Artemis said getting up from her cot walking over to them.  
  
"Art you really need to stop sticking the nurses with needles. They're for your own good. But anyway that's not why we're here." Baxter said adjusting his tie.  
  
"Ohhhhhh ok. Who's your lady friend? Why that's a lovely name! Are you dating? OH YOU'RE ENGAGED?! That's WONDERFUL! I'm so happy for you! You say your having kids?! Really? How many? WOW THAT'S A LOT!" She said not letting him answer any of the questions but answering for him.  
  
"No Artemis. We're not engaged or having any kids. We're business partners." Baxter responded patiently.  
  
"So that's what their calling hookers now a' days." Artemis said arching her eyebrows.  
  
"ARTEMIS!" Screamed the woman angrily.  
  
"Someone has serious anger issues. But anywho, what was it that you wanted to ask?" Artemis said jumping back onto her bed.  
  
"Well Artemis... You see there have become some issues at the glass house... And we need you're help." Baxter replied solemnly  
  
"NO! I WONT GO! YOU CANT MAKE ME!!!!!!" Artemis screeched grabbing hold of her cot post and holding on for dear life. 


	3. Bad Beginnings

Bad Beginnings  
  
Artemis glared out the minivan window, which she had tried four times to break. The T.P.A was nice enough to let her actually dress herself, she had chosen a shirt that she had made that said 'SCREW YOU!' in huge red letters on a black background, and baggy black cargo pants. The minivan eased its way up the hill slowly as if being pulled by an invisible force but the van trying to draw back.  
  
"God, could you drive any slower? I mean my gramma could drive faster then you!" Artemis said staring out the window. Baxter rolled his eyes and stopped the van in front of the house.  
  
"Alright Artemis are we going to have to drug you or are you going to be good?" Baxter said looking in the rear view mirror.  
  
"Fine I'll be good." She mumbled as Baxter got out and opened her door. 'Show time' Artemis thought getting out of the van and walking towards the house. She smiled slowly and whipped around making a run for the woods. She was a pretty fast runner thanks to her insanity.  
  
"SHE'S LOOSE! SOMEONE GET HER!" Baxter barked at everyone.  
  
"CAN'T TOUCH THIS!" yelled Artemis looking over her shoulder smiling victoriously. She never saw him coming. A tall pale skinned boy stepped in front of her blocking her escape. She ran full speed into him and fell over only for him to scoop her up and sling her over his massive shoulder.  
  
Artemis moaned her head hurt, she looked around groggily and realized she was being carried.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN! ARE YOU FREAKING DEAF?! I SAID PUT ME DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN!!!!" Artemis yelled in protest kicking and screaming.  
  
"Alright you can put her down Drake." Baxter said sighing.  
  
"Alright. It's your death vish." Drake said with a thick Transylvanian accent as he lowered a very angry Artemis to the ground. Artemis had her eyes closed and her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"It's about time." She mumbled opening her eyes and looked to where most guys' head would be but all she saw was his stomach.  
  
"What the..." she said and looked even farther up. Drake was 7'5 without the 2-foot liberty spikes. Her mouth dropped her eyes bulged.  
  
"Artemis meet, your new partner." Baxter said with a grin. "Hallo Artemis," Drake said with a half smile, his icy blue looked down at her. Artemis looked at him, 'MY GOSH HE'S CUTE! AND HE'S GOTHIC!' she thought looking at his black hair, black tank top and baggy black pants with about 400 chains on them, you could see his Spongebob boxers sticking up slightly.  
  
"Uhhhmmmm... Durf?" she said her cheeks growing red. "Ummmrf durrr fuuuur jurr bur?" she said tongue tied and ran into the house embarrassed beyond reason.  
  
"I believe she likes you. Now get in there and kick some but, we'll be back in about 4 days." Baxter said leading Drake towards the front step. Drake stepped in confused and walked into the house.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
_"Guess who's BACK!"_ Ryan said smiling insanely.  
  
"Who?" Royce said lifting weights.  
  
_"Our favorite play toy."_ Ryan said pointing to Artemis.  
  
"It's been a long time Ryan, how about we go welcome her and her new friend." Royce said picking up his bat and walking down the stairs.  
  
"_No wait! I have a better idea. Lets wait until nightfall when she's asleep. That's when the most fun is."_ Ryan said smiling wickedly sitting down. 


	4. Night Fall

Night Fall  
  
Artemis closed her eyes letting the hot water run down her back tilting her head to the side. (She's in the shower. NOT WITH DRAKE YOU NINNYS!) She rummaged through the counter top grabbing her shampoo and rubbed it into her scalp.  
  
(An hour later)  
  
Artemis stepped out the shower feeling like she had just washed her retardness down the drain and felt like her old self again. She felt calm, relaxed, and rejuvenated; it's amazing what a long hot shower can do for a person. She pulled on a black tank top and a pair of black night shorts and headed to her room. Drake sat on her bed waiting for her; he was wearing a pair of boxers and a white shirt.  
  
"Can I help you with something?" she mumbled looking anywhere else but at him.  
  
"Yea, why do you keep avoiding me?" Drake asked getting up and walking over to her.  
  
"Can you kinda put something on? It's really uncomfortable for me to have you standing in my bedroom with your freakin boxers." She said glaring up at him.  
  
Drake smiled and reached a hand out to touch her cheek. Artemis grabbed his wrist spun him around so his back was to her, pushed his shoulder blade down with one hand and held his wrist in the air tightly with the other.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW YOU NOR DO I WANT TO NOW! YOU ARE PIG! YOU EVER TRY TO TOUCH ME WITHOUT MY PERMISSION I WILL KILL YOU!" she yelled angrily.  
  
"Ow! OK OK! I GIVE!" he said wincing as she let go kicking him in the butt sending him sailing onto her bed. He yelped and sat up.  
  
"Ohhh so that's how you want to play fine." Drake jumped off the bed and tackled her, pinning her with a smile.  
  
"GET OFF ME YOU BAFOON!" she yelled kneeing him in the groin. Drake cried out in pain and rolled off her.  
  
"That'll teach you! NOW GET THE HELL OUT!" she yelled pointing out her door. Drake limped out holding his groin. Artemis slammed the door behind him.  
  
(2 hours later, Artemis is asleep.)  
  
Artemis rolled over her hair up in a ponytail; she looked almost harmless while she slept. Royce crept quietly into her room and slid into bed next to what he thought was her. He wrapped an arm around the figure to turn her over and realized it wasn't Artemis! It was Drake! Drake opened his eyes groggily seeing the ghost and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey I was here first. You can have her later." Drake said with a smile.  
  
"Fine. I'll see you later to collect my prize." Royce said with a smile and disappeared. 


	5. Too Early

Too Early  
  
Artemis woke up to an arm around her. She looked over at Drake groggily and put her head back on her pillow and shut her eyes. Her eyes opened widely as she bolted up right.  
  
"DAMNIT! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" she yelled pushing him out of her bed. Drake hit the floor with a moan.  
  
"Vhat did you do zat for?" he glared at her.  
  
"YOU WHERE IN MY BED!" she picked up her alarm clock and chucked it at him, hitting him between the eyes.  
  
"OWW! YOU CRAZY BITCH!! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Drake yelled angrily and jumped up hitting his head on the ceiling and falling over.  
  
"SERVES YOUR DUMBASS RIGHT! YOU STUPID DUMBASS MOFO!" She yelled back looking to see if she still had her clothes on. Luckily she did.  
  
"You know. Drake isn't my real name." Drake said with a grin his canines growing sharper.  
  
"Really? Then what's your real name? Puff the Magic Dragon?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Quite zee opposite. My real name is Dracula. Count Dracula to be exact." He said with a dangerous smile. Artemis's face dropped. Not only was she in a house full of insane ghosts but now she had Count Dracula also after her.  
  
"Awww hell nahhh." She jumped out of bed and to the other side of the bed.  
  
"Hell yes." He said and dove after her. Artemis dove under the bed and out the door. She ran as fast as she possibly could across the hall and down the stairs into the glass filled entrance, which wasn't really the best idea because she didn't have shoes and she was in her P.J's.  
  
"Oh god what am I gonna do. Dude I'm doomed!" she said starting to panic. I can't panic, I have to calm down, I have to relax, just breathe. She thought to herself and sat down in a clear area of the entranceway. Think.. She thought racking her brain to see if she might have left something at the house.  
  
"Oh now I remember." She smiled slowly and got up heading towards her room that she was in on her last visit. It was exactly the way she left it. She opened up the dresser drawer and pulled out some clothes and her gloves that had the knives in them, she always kept extras. She pulled on the clothes, that were a little bit tighter then she remember but that was because she was stupid and dried them in the drier. She had left a pair of extra boots in the closet so she pulled those on and loaded up on her gear that was still in her closet. She walked out of her room into the entryway.  
  
"GUESS WHO'S BAAAACK?!" she yelled her eyes wild. 


	6. Guess Who?

Guess Who?   
  
Royce, Dracula, and Ryan appeared out of thin air.  
  
"Well looky what the cat dragged in. Hello my pet." Ryan said smiling insanely.  
  
"Well looky what the cat coughed up. Hiya stupid" Artemis said with a smile. She had gained her sanity back.  
  
"Ooooooh. She got you there Ryan." Royce said with a snicker.  
  
"Shut it road kill!" Ryan said angrily. Royce lunged at him tackling him to the ground and proceeded to beat the snot out of Ryan.  
  
"Vhy hello zere. You saved me zhe trouble of looking for you. Now I'm going to drink your blood." Dracula said with a smile and lunged at her. Artemis met him with her fisted glove releasing the blade sending it right through his stomach. He let out a cry of pain causing Ryan and Royce to stop fighting and look up. Artemis pulled the blade out of Dracula and flung him across the room.  
  
"Ohhhhh can't touch this." Artemis smiled and crib walked her way over to Dracula to see if he was still awake. (Yes I will put the meaning of crib walking at the bottom of the page.)  
  
Dracula groaned slightly his eyes starting to open. Artemis kicked him in the temple, which would have killed a human but knocked Dracula unconscious for a little while.  
  
"Sleep tight." She said with a laugh and turned around only to be met by a bat to the side of the head.  
  
"God damn-it that's the 4th time!" she mumbled before crumpling onto the ground. Royce picked her up off the floor and hauled her down to the basement while Ryan dragged Dracula down there as well.  
  
Crib Walking a form of dance that looks like your walking but you kick your right foot and twist it to the right and on the next step you kick out your left foot and twist it to the left, then repeat the process.  
  
Oh and yes I spelt some of the things Dracula says wrong that way you can hear his accent a little better. 


	7. Authors Note

Authors Note  
  
Hi to all my awesomely awesome readers! Y'all kick ass! I promise I'll update soon it's just I have finals and all sorts of crap so I'll try to write this weekend if I'm not grounded. I might add a new character, a really hot one to but that's a might I can't promise anything if you guys disapprove of the idea so E-MAIL ME AND GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK PLEASE!!! I need to know if you guys don't mind a new Character to help out Artemis. He kicks ass just to let you know. 


	8. Sleep Well?

Sleep well?   
  
Artemis later woke up with a monstrous headache. She looked around slowly and found herself chained to a wall by her wrists in her skimpys.  
  
"Isn't this just fucking great?! This is sooooo fucking dandy!" she yelled angrily and pulled on the chains, which broke easily, she benches 450 so that always helps.  
  
"HAZAHHHH!!! CAN'T KEEP ME CHAINED! FWAH!" she got up and paced around her cell. Dracula walked in with a perverted smile on his face.  
  
"Don't you look good? For an annoying little hunter you sure are.." Artemis cut him off before he could finish that sentence.  
  
"SHUT UP!" she yelled pulling a throwing knife out of her boots and twirling it between her fingers. Dracula's eyes were at the knife.  
  
"Give me the knife." He didn't take his eyes away once.  
  
"No." she took the knife and cut a line down her palm, not to deep but just deep enough to draw blood. His eyes widen but now he was staring at her palm, you could see the hunger in his eyes. His widened as he hit the floor knocked unconscious.  
  
"Holy chip and dale rescue rangers! Did I do that?" wide eyed as a boy entered the room his face shadowed.  
  
"You all right?" he said stepping into the light his face was revealed. His light brown eyes studied her, his short light brown hair was not combed. He wore a silver tank top with a silver shirt that had blue flames on it and silver shorts that matched his shirt. (One of my best guy friends from school he kicks serious arse.)  
  
"OH MY FRIGGIN GOD! DOLL FACE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" gave the boy a huge hug.  
  
"Well I decided to help a friend out alright. When you need help I'll help yous." He had a heavy New York accent. (He doesn't have one in real life though.) "I know yous is a little weird an' all but what are you doing running around in your underroos?! Don'tchu got any sense? Where's your clothes woman?" he said handing her his shirt.  
  
"Long story. To make a story short, I went here to kick some ghost ass, got knocked unconscious, stripped of my clothes except my boots, and I'm stuck with 2 insane sadistic ghosts and a vampire who's equally sadistic. And thank you for letting me borrow your shirt. "Artemis smiled wrapping it tightly around herself.  
  
"Huh your in quite a bind. And your welcome, I might be perverted but I gots a girl and I don't want to be tempted. Not that you could tempt me or nothing but.. Ehh you get my point. Now lets find your clothes." He said walking towards the door stepping over Dracula. They walked past Royce's containment cell where Ryan and Royce were trying on her clothes. Ryan hand her shirt in his clawed hands. Ryan was holding her pants.  
  
"Its so stretchy." Ryan said pulling on it.  
  
"Wow these are serious booty jeans. Girls got some serious junk in the trunk." Royce said with a smile.  
  
"Royce have you been watching the MTV again?" Ryan asked dropping her shirt.  
  
"Hey! I only watch it because of J.Lo!"  
  
"J.Lo? She aint got nuttin on Mariah! Girls got some serious junkage."  
  
"Oh now I KNOW you did not just insult the butt of J.Lo." Royce said getting angry dropping the pants walking over to Ryan.  
  
"Yea well what are you goin to do about it?" Ryan said pushing Royce.  
  
"Oh my god you two are pathetic! SHUT UP!" Artemis yelled causing both ghosts to turn around.  
  
"Ooooh look who's awake. Sleep Well?" Ryan said with a smile walking over to her.  
  
"Oh shut up." She said decking him and knocking him over grabbing her stuff.  
  
"Excuse me I have to change." She said walking up the stairs as Ryan and Royce stood staring at her.  
  
"Did she just.." Ryan said.  
  
"'Fraid so man. You've been rejected." Doll face said with a smile and followed after her.  
  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Royce said with a wicked smile.  
  
"Yes.. Yes I am." Ryan replied and with that they both disappeared. 


End file.
